Daily Prophet
by Tsurugi De Lelouch
Summary: FOR DRACO DAY./—kalian lebih percaya dengan Koran Daily Prophet itu atau mendengarnya dari orangnya langsung?./ "Mana bisa aku tenang kalau—judulnya menyangkutpautkan julukan itu.."./(DRACO POV)—RnR Please./


_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Daily Prophet © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**-For Draco Day Event-**_

_**-Can You Hear Me?-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Draco Malfoy & Hermione Jean Granger**_

_**(All Draco POV)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoying for Reading and Reviewing**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kamu lebih percaya dengan berita di Koran?**_

_**Atau—**_

_**Kamu lebih percaya dari orangnya sendiri**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-1-**_

Mataku menelisik deretan kalimat di Koran yang pasti ditulis oleh—Rita Skeeter. Seluruh berita disana rata-rata _mengarang_, sudah kuduga. Demi meningkatkan popularitas seseorang atau menjatuhkannya, dengan berita bohong belaka. Wartawan itu mudah menulis dengan kalimat-kalimat yang mengejutkan. Mungkin ada sebagian orang percaya dan tidak. Aku di bagian yang tidak percaya.

_Sreet…_

Kusobek kertas tak berdaya itu menjadi beberapa bagian. Aku tidak peduli dengan ocehan seseorang nantinya yang melihat kertas berserakan di lantai. Aku tidak menyangka hanya sedikit gebrakan—banyak pandangan mengarah padaku. Demi merlin, aku bukan tersangka dalam berita itu. salahkan pengarang itu bukan aku. Kini iris kelabuku mengarah pada salah satu meja yang bersebrangan dengan meja asramaku. Tampak juga—seluruh pandangan mengarah pada-_nya_. Lihat kami sekarang menjadi artis mendadak disini.

"_Hei, mate_… lihat _dia_ tampaknya tersiksa dengan berita ini," ujar sahabatku—Blaise sambil membaca Koran—_Daily Prophet_.

Aku menarik Koran dari sahabatku hingga dengusan kesal yang kudapat dari Blaise. Diriku langsung merapalkan mantra untuk membakar Koran ini—_whuush_—dan menjadi abu. Akupun menatap selidik sahabatku itu dengan tatapan tajam. Terlihat sahabatku satu ini memilih untuk meminum jus labu dibandingkan berbalas tatapan denganku.

"…Kau percaya dengan berita di _Daily Prophet_ atau… dengan orangnya langsung, Blaise?" desisku.

Blaise mengambil sepotong _Pudding_ dan memakannya lalu—menatapku sekilas. "Kukira dari orang langsung, _mate_. Kau tahu kan aku tidak percaya dengan berita di Koran itu, aku hanya penasaran saja."

Kutampilkan seringai tipis hingga sahabatku agak bergidik dengan seringaiku kali ini. "Ku tahu kau biasa melihat seringaianku,. Kenapa badanmu gemetaran, Blaise?"

"Seringaianmu berbeda kali ini, _mate_," gumam Crabbe sibuk menghabiskan ayam kalkun di piringnya.

Apa? Seringaianku berbeda. Memang apa yang bisa membedakan seringaian? Aku mengindahkan pembicaraan para sahabatku, lalu diriku menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati _dia_ dibujuk atau memberikan semangat atas berita di _Daily Prophet_. Tanpa kusadari salah satu sahabatnya yang berkacamata tercengir melihatku menghawatirkan _dia_.

_Dia?_

Tentu saja aku menghawatirkan _dia_, karena kami sama-sama sebagai prefek asrama masing-masing. Jadi mau tak mau aku harus mengetahuinya—eh, mana mungkin hanya sebatas itukah aku mencemaskan dirinya. Memang hanya alasan dangkal… sesama prefek? Ada alasan lain aku harus tahu tentang _dirinya_. Pasti kalian tahu nantinya.

Diriku melambaikan tangan pada sahabatnya dan kembali ke posisi semula. Baik Crabbe dan Blaise menyeringai dan—sama sepertiku. Aku memiringkan kepala dengan bingung, namun malah mereka semakin memperlebarkan seringainya.

"Apa yang aneh denganku… Blaise… Crabbe?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Semakin kau mencemaskannya… semakin nyata berita di _Daily Prophet_ dan aku yakin kalau nanti Rita Skeeter mendapatkan penghargaan atas—kebenaran beritanya," celetuk Blaise.

Diriku memutar bola mata. "Salah aku mencemaskannya?"

"Kau tidak salah, tapi bagaimana pandangan orang nantinya, _mate_?" ucap Theo yang sedari diam.

Aku menilik mata Theo. "Apa maksudmu, Theo?"

Theo hanya mengendikkan bahu. "Kau tahu tanpa aku jawab, _mate_." Pemuda itu memegang dagunya. "Hn, bukankah kau dipanggil Profesor MC Gonagall sekarang?" tambahnya.

Astaga, bagaimana aku bisa lupa dengan itu. Bahkan ini sudah lima belas menit pula, akupun langsung berpamitan kepada sahabat-sahabatku. Lalu tanpa sengaja, mataku bertemu dengan dirinya yang juga akan keluar dari pintu aula. Namun dia tidak memperhatikan tapi langsung melengos pergi. Sebelum aku benar-benar keluar dari aula, diriku menangkap siluet sahabatnya yang lagi-lagi berkacamata seolah memberi—semangat untukku.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan pergi menemui Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts. Kemungkinan terjadi aku bertemu dirinya kembali. Apakah hubungan ini diketahui oleh Profesor MC. Gonagall? Entahlah aku memastikannya semua itu di mata kepalaku sendiri.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Aku memanggil kalian berdua karena keeksistensian sebagai prefek sangat memuaskan. Dan—aku memberikan lencana ketua murid untuk kalian, tepatnya saat makan malam nanti, aku akan mengumumkan secara resmi jabatan baru kalian."

Mata Profesor itu menatap kami bergantian dan tersenyum tak biasa. Aku mengernyit bingung sedangkan dia hanya menatap lencana yang akan menjadi jabatannya sekarang.

"Sebernanya aku mengetahui berita yang sedang hangat-hangatnya—dan itu tentang kalian berdua. Oleh karena itu, aku ingin mengetahui dari berdua langsung bukan dari Rita Skeeter," tandas Profesor itu.

Belum sempat aku mengatakannya, dia yang berbicara. "Aku dan dia—" jarinya menunjukku. "—sepakat untuk menyembunyikan hubungan kami karena takut dengan orang tuanya. Pasti anda tahu, Profesor. Kami dari kalangan yang sangat berbeda. Maka dari itu—"

"Orang tuaku sudah tahu tentang hal ini, Profesor. Bahkan sebelum aku menceritakannya, akan tetapi mereka menyerahkan keputusan kepadaku. Karena status darah tidak berlaku sekarang."

Iris cokelatnya menoleh padaku dan aku hanya membalas senyuman saja. Profesor sekaligus Kepala sekolah Hogwarts itu membenarkan kacamatanya lalu kembali tersenyum.

"Sampai kalian menyembunyikan status ini di depan publik? Atau sampai Rita Skeeter datang kesini?" tanya Profesor MC. Gonagall.

"Saat makan malam nanti, Profesor," ucapku.

"Baik kalau itu keputusannya. Silahkan kembali ke asrama masing-masing," tutur Kepala sekolah Hogwarts.

Lalu kamipun keluar dengan terhormat dari ruangannya. Setelah kami keluar dan tidak terlihat murid-murid yang berkeliaran di sekitar kami, aku langsung menahan lengan tangannya hingga dia menoleh padaku.

"Bagaimana kalau murid-murid melihat kita?" desisnya mencoba melepaskan tanganku.

Aku memejamkan sejenak lalu agak sedikit membantingkan tubuhnya ke dinding. Tangan kiriku kuletakkan di sebelah kiri lalu tangan kananku kumasukkan saku celanaku. Sedangkan mata kelabuku menatap iris cokelat madunya dengan tajam namun lembut.

"Kau tidak perlu takut, _dear_. Disini jarang murid-murid yang lewat."

Dia memalingkan mukanya. "Kau berusaha melindungiku dengan orang tuamu yang sudah menerima hubungan kita," ucapnya.

"Orang tuaku sudah menerimamu. Lalu apa buktinya aku mengajakmu makan malam bersama orang tuaku, _dear_. Mereka menerimamu apa adanya," tegasku memegang dagunya supaya kami bertatapan lagi.

"Masih banyak perempuan lain lebih baik dariku," kilahnya.

Diriku menggertakan gigiku untuk menahan emosi. "Kau satu-satunya perempuan yang terbaik dari seluruh perempuan lain, _dear_," ujarku.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan perempuan yang selalu bergelayut manja denganmu dan para fansmu?" desisnya berani.

Aku tersenyum tipis dan langsung menyeringai. "Cemburu,_dear_? Kukira hubungan kita yang sudah dua bulan ini mengurangi sikap cemburumu, hm?" godaku.

"Aku tidak mau menjadi sasaran mereka," kilahnya lagi memejamkan mata..

Diriku langsung menipiskan jarakku dan dia. "Ada aku, _dear_. Aku akan melindungimu." Akupun mengecup dahinya sarat akan perasaan.

"Aku bukan perempuan lemah!"

"—tapi kau membutuhkan seorang laki-laki untuk melindungimu." Lalu aku mengecup hidungnya dengan lembut.

"Hentikan…"

Ucapannya tidak aku gubris, kemudian aku langsung mencium dan melumat sebentar bibir yang menjadi canduku sekarang. Sontak dia melotot kaget sekaligus tajam padaku, tapi berangsur-angsur, dia membalas lumatanku. Akupun menyeringai dan melepaskannya.

Sebelum aku meninggalkannya, aku menghadiahkan kecupan di dahinya dan diriku berbisik di telinganya. "Kita akan mengumumkan hubungan ini dan kupastikan tidak ada yang menganggumu lagi, _dear_."

Lalu—kutinggalkan dia mematung disana.

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Tuk…tuk.._

Aku mengetukkan jariku di meja seolah tidak sabar menunggu sesuatu sampai Theo dan Crabbe menepuk pundakku. Diriku langsung mengirimkan tatapan tajam pada mereka namun keduanya hanya menyengir lebar.

"Menunggu kalian berdua dipanggil ke depan, _mate_?" celetuk Crabbe.

Diriku memutar bola mataku bosan. Sejak kapan Crabbe selalu ingin tahu? Lalu sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaan dari Crabbe, malah Blaise memotong ucapanku.

"Buka—"

"Kau yakin akan mengumumkan hubungan kalian berdua di depan aula ini? Kalau kau benar-benar melakukannya. Aku akan memenuhi keinginanmu, _mate_," potong Blaise cepat.

"Aku bertaruh kalau kau berhasil maka aku mentraktirmu sesuatu di Diagon Alley, mate," ucap Theo menyeringai tipis.

Akupun memejamkan mata dan berpikir, kenapa sahabat-sahabatku menjadi tukang penggosip sekarang. Lihat saja setelah berbicara taruhan—sekarang tengah membicarakan sesuatu dan kuyakini kalau tentang kami, walau mereka berbicara sangat pelan. Dasar.

"Anak-anak, disini saya sebagai Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts mengumumkan sesuatu," ucap Profesor MC. Gonagall menyentakkan kami untuk memperhatikannya.

Profesor itu membuka perkamen dan menatap kami semua yang hadir di aula. "…sekarang kita memiliki Ketua murid putra dan Ketua murid putri yang baru. Dipersilahkan dari asrama Sytherin…" matanya sekarang mengarah padaku. "… ."

Tanpa dimintapun aku tahu kalau diriku menjadi Ketua murid, hanya saja aku tidak perlu membanggakannya. Biar saja seperti air mengalir sampai Profesor itu mengumumkannya langsung. Dengan langkah gagah, aku maju ke depan dan terlihat senyuman dari bapak baptisku—Profesor Snape.

"Kemudian untuk Ketua murid putri, dipersilahkan dari asrama Gryffindor… Miss. Granger."

Akupun harus menghembuskan napas untuk berapa kalinya untuk mengumumkan sesuatu setelah ini. Tanpa sadar dia sudah berdiri disampingku. Dengan sikap acuhnya, walau dia melakukan itu supaya tidak ketahuan oleh semua orang.

Kamipun secara langsung resmi sebagai Ketua murid dengan lencana yang telah terpasang di baju kami. Profesor MC. Gonagall lalu memberikan tepuk tangan pada kami berdua—diikuti dengan seluruh murid di aula, begitu juga dengan pengajar kami.

Kemudian dia langsung meninggalkanku untuk kembali pada meja Gryffindor, namun aku tidak. Aku tetap diam sampai dirinya menyadariku tidak beranjak darisana. Dengan nada teguh penuh keberanian, dia berhenti disana. lalu Kepala sekolah memberikanku kesempatan untuk berbicara di depan seluruh yang hadir di aula.

"Aku disini bukan tanpa alasan berdiri di depan kalian semua." Diriku menggigit bibir untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupku. "…ini untuk membenarkan berita di _Daily Prophet_, terserah kalian mempercayai di Koran itu atau dari mulut orang itu sendiri." Iris kelabuku mengarah pada Rita Skeeter yang berdiri di samping pintu aula, diriku menyeringai.

Dirinya terlihat menggelengkan kepala dan mungkin dalam pikirannya—jangan bertingkah konyol memberitahukan ini. Tapi maaf saja, _dear_. Aku tidak mau kau tersiksa dengan hubungan kita. Lagipula, kau sudah direstui oleh orang tuaku.

"…Kalian tahu berita di Koran tadi pagi mengatakan kalau aku mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan Miss Granger." Aku menghembuskan napas tertahan di tenggoranku. "_Yeah_, itu benar. Aku memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Granger. Tapi, di dalam berita itu mengatakan yang tidak mengenakan untuk kekasihku. Bisa kau mendengarnya, _dear?_"

Kulihat dia menegang dan berbalik lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya, dan mata cokelatnya berkata untuk "_Cukup…Malfoy. Semua sudah jelas."_ Namun, aku tidak menggubris dengan pelototan tajam darinya.

"Kalian pasti kaget dengan pernyataan yang kubuat ini. Tapi aku bukan melindunginya, namun aku benar-benar adalah kekasih dari Granger. Aku tahu kalian akan bertanya padanya, tapi—"

Dirinya langsung melangkah dan tepat berada depanku. "Semuanya sudah jelas di telingaku , Malfoy. Bahkan akan menjadi berita lebih heboh dari Koran tadi pagi," desisnya.

Aku tersenyum. "_Well_, sekarang kita tidak perlu menyembunyikan hubungan ini lagi, dear. Terserah orang mau percaya atau tidak, tapi hubungan kita tetap berlanjut." Kuhadiahkan kecupan di pipinya dengan berani.

Tampak mukanya memerah menahan amarah untuk menonjokku saat tahun ketiga dulu. Akupun langsung duduk di kursi meja Syltherin dan mendapatkan tepukan dari para sahabatku yang bangga akan sikap beraniku tadi. Lalu kulirik Rita Skeeter dengan acuh langsung keluar dari aula, akupun tersenyum. Kemudian mengarah padanya yang duduk di kursi meja Gryffindor. Setelah itu mungkin aku mendapat ocehan darinya saat kami satu asrama nantinya.

—Well, sekarang aku tidak perlu bersembunyi lagi eh, Miss Granger.

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

Aku harus menyiapkan tenaga untuk menghadapi kekasihku satu ini. Karena setelah kehebohanku membenarkan isi dari Koran itu di depan seluruh penghuni aula saat itu. Sudah empat kali aku mendengar ocehan tiada henti dari _Miss-Know-it-All _ini. Telingaku sampai panas mendengarnya.

Memang sekarang kami sudah satu asrama sejak malam itu. kami berdua langsung pindah di asrama ketua murid. Namun tatapan tajam masih mengarah padaku. Oh ayolah, aku tidak melakukan sesuatu salah. Tapi apa yang salah kali ini—maksudku pagi ini.

Kulirik Koran hari ini dan menelisik judul—oh pantas saja, dia mengoceh panjang di depanku karena judul yang termuat di Koran itu penyebabnya. Diapun duduk di sofa namun tidak melirikku.

"Hanya karena ini, Granger. Orang tuaku sudah mengonfirmasikan kalau ini bisa diatasi," tandasku.

Mata cokelatnya menatap tajam. "Mana bisa aku tenang kalau—judulnya menyangkutpautkan julukan itu.." desisnya.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir karena—berita di _Daily Prophet_ ini tidak benar, _dear_. Kau juga tidak pempercayainya," ujarku.

Dirinya menghembuskan napas perlahan dan memakan biskuit. "…sudah kuduga kalau lebih heboh dari kemarin, Malfoy," gumamnya.

"Pasti heboh lagi kalau bertuliskan tentang pernikahan kita nanti, _dear_," godaku lalu aku dilempar bantal sofa ke mukaku. "…aku serius."

"Terserah kau saja."

Aku ingat tentang tugas Herbiologiku—yang menyangkut tentang tanaman. Diriku meliriknya hingga menoleh dan berkata "ada apa?"

"Bisa kau bantu tentang tugas Herbiologi, karena kau pasti lebih tahu tentang tanaman bukan?"

Dirinya memutar bola matanya. "Kupertanyakan kejeniusanmu, Malfoy. Tumben memintaku untuk membantumu?" dia menyeringai.

"Kutahu kalau kau adalah rekan kelompok dalam tugas Herbiologiku, dear. Bagaimana hari ini saja kita selesaikan?"

"Sekarang saja, Malfoy. Daripada terbuang waktu percuma," kekehnya.

"Baiklah, _dear_."

Kamipun mengambil perkamen masing-masing di kamar kami—lalu langsung keluar dari asrama ketua murid. Sejenak dia mengingat sesuatu karena Koran—_Daily Prophet_ yang harus dibuang, namun aku menahannya.

"Aku sudah meminta peri rumah untuk membakarnya, _dear._ Kau tenang saja."

"Tapi—"

Kututup mulutnya dengan bibirku sebelum dia membicarakan undang-undang tentang peri rumah. _Well_, sekarang aku tahu bagaimana cara mendiamkannya dari sikap cerewetnya.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

'_**Scandal in Malfoy Family. Young Draco Malfoy Fell in Love with Mudblood'**_

Setelah peri rumah yang membaca judul itu langsung membakar Koran tersebut atas perintah tuannya—hingga tak bersisa. Kemudian menghilangkan abu itu dengan sekali jentikan jari peri rumah itu. Peri tersebut hanya mengendikkan bahu tentang kebenaran berita Koran yang dibakarnya tadi, dia hanya percaya kalau dari tuan dan nonanya langsung—bukan dari berita disana. dan peri rumah itu langsung melakukan pekerjaannya kembali.

—dan sekarang kalian lebih percaya dengan Koran _Daily Prophet_ itu atau mendengarnya dari orangnya langsung?

_._

_._

_._

_._

_*__**The End***_

* * *

_**Wulanz Aihara Uchiha**_

_Finiiiish, akhirnya aku menyelesaikan karyaku untuk merayakan Draco Event. Mungkin haslinya kurang memuaskan karena pembendarahaan kata-kataku masih gimana gitu. Oke terima kasih pada semua yang bersedia membaca ceritaku ini. Dan juga nggak masuk dalam temanya ya mungkiin #garuk-garuk kepala._

_**Sekian,**_

_**Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**Palembang, 22 Juni 2013**_


End file.
